


Flowers For The Afterlife

by zwonder12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwonder12/pseuds/zwonder12
Summary: Jonas lives in a small village just outside the city. He has been alone since his mother died, but one day he meets the love of his life, Elias. They live together in a happy daze and love each other more than they love themselves. They get lost in each other's eyes and kiss like there isn't a tomorrow.It all changes when Elias grows sick and there isn't a cure. Jonas is willing to do everything to make sure that his partner can survive. But is he willing to awaken the Gods from a centuries long slumber just for one man?





	1. Chapter One: The River

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first independent writing and I really hope it doesn't suck. This story actually stated as a school project, and I figured that maybe I should pursue it. If it is terrible, please write constructive criticism in the comments and I will try to make it better. 
> 
> Plain hate will not be welcomed. Thanks for giving this story a chance.

I was eighteen when Mama died. She was the only tie that I had to this world and now she is gone. Seriously, she was all I had. Dad left after he found out he knocked my poor mother up. I can't really blame him because he was a merchant, so he had to get a move on at some point. But it wouldn't hurt to come see your son once a year.

Sometimes I think we are all meant to be alone. We should never meet someone and just wither away and die. Other times I think that is me just trying to justify the fact that I am alone. 

Today is different though. For the past three days I have gone to the river. Partly to do my laundry, partly because I like the way the river flows around my feet and calves as I trudge through it. It makes me feel like a part of the Earth. Every day I have gone, I have seen the same boy. And I'm starting to think that his features are going to be forever in my brain. I have never seen him before that day three days ago. If i had seen him before, I would remember it. I would remember the way his hair swoops to the side and the fact that his eyes are the exact color of a green meadow. Or how his body moved like the trees in the forest. I would remember the way his lips are always turned up as if he was cursed to smile forever.

I would remember him. 

Today I told myself I would stop looking from afar and I would actually speak to him. But first I have to actually gather up the courage and get to the river. He may not even be there today and might just be another merchant passing through to go to the city. That's probably his story. Young merchant who travels through small villages and makes other boys' hearts race. Or maybe he just does that to me. 

My thoughts distract me, and I don't even realize that my feet carried me to the river. My foot steps in the cold water and it brings me back to the present. The cold can make the dead have feeling again, I'm sure of it. He isn't on his usual side of the river today. I keep searching the other bank but find nothing. Maybe he was just a merchant.

"I wasn't sure if you would come back." The voice makes me jump and water splashes my thighs as I turn around to face the golden boy. His voice sounds like he had been screaming in a playful way. Almost like the children in the square. It is much higher than I thought it would be. "I am Elias. I'm new in town. What's your name?"

His openness scares me. No villager would even touch me, let alone tell me their name. Well maybe Agnes, but she doesn't count. She has to be nice because she was moms best friend growing up. "I'm Jonas." I reach out to shake his hand and he actually accepts it. "So, you said you are new in town. Do you have family here or something?" 

"No. I just needed to get away from the city. I figured this was the best place to be for that." He was right there. We are so closed off from the City sometimes I forget it exists. 

"Well welcome." Dumb thing to say. Gods why am i such an idiot.

"Thanks," he grins at me like you would when you are fond of something. It makes my cheeks burn in confusion, embarrassment, and attraction. "So Jonas," he says my name like it is the important thing in the world and for a split second I believe him, "do you live near here?"

"Yeah I live right over the edge of the hill. I am the furthest house form the village center." His grin grows wider. 

"Great! Do you think I could live with you while I try to build my own house? I have just been camping near the water, but I think the locals are starting to get suspicious."

Wait, what? I might need him to go back many, many steps. Then I finally notice his torn clothes and dirty hair. On his back is small traveling pack. He doesn't have a home. The house has been lonely anyway. Why not? Well I mean I can think of at least fifty ways this could go wrong, but I don't have much to lose anyway.

"Sure. But just know we would have to share a bed until I can make another." My cheeks start to heat up again as soon as they started to calm down.

His cheeks heat like mine do. Maybe he is like me. "That's fine. Just don't strangle me in my sleep." His grin is a little lopsided. I think one side goes higher than other. Doesn't change the fact that he is fun to look at though.

"I won't Elias. I promise I won't."


	2. Chapter Two: Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias finally gets to see Jonas's home. They do a nice makeover in the process and learn more about each other's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading to this point. I am aware that this is not the best writing, but if you have tips please comment them down below. I have one Kudos so far. To that one person... thank you and I love you.

This must be the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life, and I am one dumb kid. When I was seven, I tried to fly and broke my leg. I tried again the next day and broke my wrist. They both never quite healed right, and I can only bend them so much before having to take a break. 

But this? This is a new stupidity. I am taking a boy I just met back to my home where I live alone on the outskirts of the village. I think I have a death wish. Why? Why did I agree to this? 

I think I have an answer, but it is a bad answer... he seems nice. Not many people are nice to me and he is. That must be something. He didn’t look at my skin weird like he thought I was ugly. He didn’t push me into the river then run away. He looked at me and smiled. 

Or maybe he saw me as his next victim. 

No, no, no. I will not go there. This will be fine. This will be fine. This will be fine. This will be.... 

“So, have you lived here long?” His question knocks me out of my head back into the real world. 

“What?” I am so dumb. I think I just slapped myself mentally for that one. 

“Have you always lived in this village?” He smiles at me and I think I could just melt. Who gave him the right to be so pretty? 

“Yeah. My mom was born here, and my dad was just a bastard who passed through and knocked her up. Can't blame him though I wouldn’t want to stick around for me either.” He isn't laughing. That was a joke. Why won’t he laugh? And why is he looking at me with a frown? Did I cause that beautiful face to be ruined with a frown? 

“Don't say stuff like that. I would stick around for you.” Wait, what? I think he has that same thought at the exact time I just did. “Sorry that sounded... weird. I barely know you. All I’m saying is that your dad left because he was an asshole not because of who you would become.” 

“Wow, pretty boy has a naughty mouth. Who knew?” It leaves my mouth before I can stop it. Now he will push me into the mud and run away. Why do I always ruin the good things in life? 

“Of course, I have a dirty mouth. I grew up in the city.” We both smile and move on. Thank the gods he is so forgiving. 

 

The rest of the walk is quiet, and we reach my small one room cottage in a few minutes. The flowers outside are still alive. Or well half of them are. The windows are clean, and the animals don’t stink up the whole farm. I have ten goats, twenty chickens, two cows, and one little ball of fuzz that people call a kitten. I am convinced it is just lint with legs it is so small. 

I turn my head to look at Elias, and all I can see are how bright his eyes are. They look like they have seen the most wondrous thing in all existence. A small cottage is not worth that excitement. 

“It’s huge!” I can't help but laugh. I mean his arms fly up to gesture at the house and the barn. No, it isn’t huge. It is the smallest dwelling in the village. 

“Um, no it isn't.” 

He turns to me faster than the chickens do when I pull out their feed. His eyes hold disbelief and conviction as he screams, “Yes, it is! My old house could fit in here three times over!” 

“Well then, come in.” My doubt returns like an awful cold in the winter. It hits with such force I feel like I might die. And I might die. He might kill me with my kitchen knife or strangle me with his bare hands. 

As I watch him skip to the door that all fades away. He is just a child looking for something different. How could I fear that? 

He pushes the door open and suddenly I feel exposed. My unmade bed sits in the corner with all my clothes over the floor. The dishes are piled up on what is barely even a counter. My books are on full display along with my paintings. My diary lays open on the table and the chairs are on opposite ends of the room. It is exactly how I left it, yet I am so embarrassed by it. How could I be such a slob? 

“No, no, no. This will not do. We must clean up right now. Messy rooms give me a headache.” He walks around touching everything and letting dust get all over his pretty hands that I thought would strangle me just a few moments ago. “How long has it been since you cleaned?” 

“Well, my mother died around a year ago, then I burned most of her belongings. I haven't cleaned since.” My bluntness scares me. I am revealing to this stranger who I am. 

“I am so sorry to hear about your mother, but you must clean up right this instance. I will help you, but please clean up.” 

“As you please.” I am whipped, aren't I? 

 

It was midday when we started and close to sun down when we ended. Everything was tidy and clean. No more dust was flying through the air. The bed is made and seems much larger than the last time I slept in in. I must have made the straw clump up when I slept. The dishes were cleaned and put away in my small cabinet. The clothes had been washed, dried, and folded. They now all sit in my side of the small shelf. Elias had the other side. His clothes have also been folded nicely. 

My books and paintings remained on display, but I wasn’t scared to have him see them anymore. He had already seen too much of me when he washed my sheets, so the paintings were nothing. 

Elias had also taken a bath in the small water basin I kept outside. I made dinner over the fire while he scrubbed away the homelessness. I promised myself I wouldn’t peek, and I kept that promise. 

“Is that eggs and fried vegetables?” He made me jump as he snuck up on me. Once again, I made him smile And his smile made me smile. 

“Yes, it is. These were the only things I could find. Sorry.” He picked up his plate and brought it inside. I rushed to follow him. The table was set with napkins and silverware. I guess he didn’t just take a bath. 

“I don’t mind the food. It is food and looks delicious.” He sat down and took one bite. I followed suit. “I am correct, it is delicious.” He stopped looking so confident. “Now let's talk about this sleeping situation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we finally get to bottom of this bed situation. Also, I think this may all be from Jonas's POV. Let me know if you want to see Elias's POV.


End file.
